


Second Thoughts

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she passes an old police box on the street...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts

Martha freezes, the first time she passes an old police box on the street. It's obviously not the TARDIS - all it takes is a second glance to see that it's old and worn, the blue paint faded, too broad and squat to be right. If she opens the door, she knows it won't be all green and gold and singing faintly, if you listen hard enough - if it even opens, it'll just be a box.

Still, she stands there for a second, across the street, something aching in her chest, and almost reaches for her phone to call him back.


End file.
